Sans Toi
by Because I Want You
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'une absence et d'un manque, sentiments douloureux et dont Allen fait l'amère expérience...   OS Allen x Kanda


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino, mais si elle me les donnait je ne dirais pas non *air angélique*

**Genre :** Angst / Romance

**Rating** : K +

**Note de l'auteur :** Je dédicace cet OS à une amie que j'aime beaucoup, Agathe, grâce à qui j'ai découvert l'univers merveilleux de D Gray Man, et des Yullen. Cet OS est ma manière de la remercier =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sans toi**

Allen Walker trainait des pieds, une intense lassitude empreinte sur son visage. Bien sûr, Link avait réussi à le faire sortir de cette cellule sombre et macabre et il lui en était reconnaissant. Cependant, sa liberté n'était qu'une apparence factice : il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il ne sortait pas de Central, mais chacun de ses gestes était étroitement surveillé par les sbires de Luberier. Il lui était impossible de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas sans sentir leurs yeux de fouines pointés sur lui. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Qu'il se transforme en quatorzième et qu'il trucide tout le monde ? Qu'ils se rassurent, il avait l'entier contrôle de son corps en ce moment. Il ne niait pas qu'à un moment, Neah était très présent dans son esprit, voir même un peu trop pour ignorer le danger de la situation. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, Allen était entièrement maître de lui-même.

Et il avait finit par avoir l'autorisation de quitter sa cellule pour retourner dans sa chambre. Les premiers jours, il était ravi de pouvoir de nouveau marcher dans les couloirs, aller voir ses amis et manger correctement. Seulement, les exorcistes étaient très occupés en ce moment et ses amis ne passaient qu'en coup de vent au Quartier Général. D'ailleurs, si ses calculs étaient bons, il n'avait pas vu Lenalee et Lavi depuis au moins deux semaines. La jeune femme avait finalement réussi à surmonter l'obstacle Komui, suite à bien des scènes orageuses et à la menace fatale de ses larmes. Et désormais elle enchaînait les missions en compagnie des deux bookmen, de Miranda et de Marie. Entre les traques d'akumas et la recherche d'autres innocences, ils n'étaient que rarement là et Allen se sentait bien seul.

Il tentait donc désespérément de se rendre utile pour fuir la monotonie de ses journées. Il avait ainsi voulu donner un coup de main à la section scientifique, le seul endroit où personne ne le regardait de travers et ne le considérait aussi dangereux qu'une bombe sur le point d'exploser. C'était bien là le seul avantage car le comportement de Komui était réellement digne d'un tyran. Face aux avalanches d'ordres qui lui tombaient dessus de toute part et aux interminables récits sur Lenalee qu'il était obligé de subir toute la journée, notre jeune exorciste préféra rendre les armes au bout du troisième jour. Les scientifiques devaient avoir le mental d'acier le plus solide de toute la Congrégation avec tout ce qu'ils subissaient tous les jours face à cet énergumène… Après une semaine passée à se remettre de sa confrontation de plein fouet avec l'ouragan de force 5 Komui-qui-a-besoin-de-voir-sa-petite-sœur, Allen se remit à errer comme une âme en peine. Il avait bien proposé son aide en cuisine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de manger toute la journée et il se fit gentiment remercié par Jerry.

Du coup, délaissant les couloirs où tous les yeux se braquaient sur lui, il passait ses journées dans sa chambre à ne rien faire. Parfois, il lisait un livre qu'il était allé subtiliser discrètement dans la chambre d'un de ses collègues. Il aimait particulièrement la grande bibliothèque dans la chambre de Kanda. Un mur entier de la pièce regorgeait en effet d'ouvrages de toute sorte, véritable tentation pour tout lecteur digne de ce nom, ou pour tout exorciste assigné à résidence durant une durée indéterminée.

Ce jour-là, il se dirigeait justement vers la chambre du kendoka afin de reposer le livre qu'il avait fini et en reprendre un autre. Peut-être resterait-il même là-haut pour le commencer… Il appréciait le calme et la quiétude qui régnaient dans cette place, même si le fantôme de l'absence du propriétaire ne cessait de planer dans l'atmosphère.

Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois que Allen avait aider Kanda et Alma à s'échapper à travers la porte de l'arche. Cela faisait quatre mois que l'absence de l'exorciste alourdissait le cœur d'Allen. Cela faisait quatre mois que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions dont les réponses ne servaient qu'à amener d'autres interrogations… Parce que cette sensation de vide ne le quittait pas depuis que le kendoka était parti. Parce que sa vie lui donnait l'impression d'être plus fade, plus grise, plus obscure. Parce que cette tristesse mélancolique lui serrait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Parce que Allen avait fini par se rendre compte que Kanda comptait beaucoup plus pour lui qu'il ne le croyait. Enormément plus. A croire que cette absence était semblable à une longue agonie…

Il laissa échapper un soupir et il tourna la poignée de la porte. Il sentait bien les regards plus que désapprobateur de ses surveillants, mais ceux-ci avaient pour mission de l'observer et non de lui dicter sa conduite. Et imaginer leur frustration quand il entrait dans un lieu théoriquement interdit se révélait être assez jouissif. D'ailleurs, un mince sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'exorciste quand il entra dans la pièce. Jamais il n'y était rentré avant que Kanda ne soit plus là, et il se souvenait très bien comment il avait été amené à y pénétrer pour la première fois…

C'était un soir juste après sa remise en liberté. Victime d'insomnies - devenues chroniques depuis quelques temps -, il était allé se promener dans les couloirs et, au final, il était arrivé devant la chambre du kendoka. Il avait été alors saisi d'une irrépressible envie d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'hésitation lui fit stopper son geste : et si quelqu'un le surprenait ? Puis la terrible réalité mit fin à l'espoir grotesque que quelqu'un se trouverait derrière la porte et le sourire disparut tandis qu'il tournait la poignée lentement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert une pièce aux couleurs claires et aux lignes épurées. Un lit, une commode, une petite table et une bibliothèque composaient le mobilier simple de la chambre. Une chambre à l'image de Kanda, une chambre où chacun des murs reflétait son absence, une chambre où Allen se retrouvait face à ses sentiments. Etrangement, il s'y sentait bien et il aimait y rester plusieurs heures à lire ou simplement à penser allongé sur le lit, enveloppé de l'odeur persistante de Kanda.

Alors, aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, il venait apaiser ce chagrin, cette douleur, ce manque, ces sentiments qu'il ressentait sans cesse et qui lui brisaient la poitrine. Une fois la porte refermée, il reposa le livre qu'il avait pris et, comme il n'avait pas envie d'en prendre un nouveau pour le moment, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit. Et doucement, l'une après l'autre, quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que des souvenirs l'assaillaient de nouveau. La mémoire n'a aucune compassion pour les sentiments, elle est implacable dans ses attaques et elle ne laisse aucun répit à celui qu'elle torture. Et Allen pliait immanquablement devant la sienne, et seuls ses pleurs témoignaient de ce combat perdu d'avance d'un présent vide contre un passé où sa vie avait encore une raison d'être…

Mais, parce que personne ne meurt de chagrin de manière immédiate, il finit par ne rester que quelques fines traces sur les joues de l'exorciste, stigmates de cette tristesse qui le consumait de l'intérieur. L'esprit légèrement plus léger après cet instant de douloureuses réminiscences, il commença un livre, pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Il fut bientôt entièrement plongé dans l'histoire, voyage de papier facilité par son envie de fuir ses propres pensées.

Le monde réel céda face au pouvoir de l'imagination et face la suprématie du rêve. Allen n'était plus là, il était parti. Ailleurs. Là où la douleur n'existait plus et ne comprimait pas son cœur avec autant de force. Ainsi, il n'entendit ni les pas dans le couloir, ni le bruit de la poignée qui se tournait, et encore moins le cliquetis que fit la porte en s'ouvrant. Par contre, l'ordre sec et intransigeant qui suivit parvint distinctement à ses oreilles et interrompit brutalement son évasion.

- Dégage.

Ce mot claqua dans l'air et l'exorciste sursauta violement. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, elle lui était familière. Trop familière. Décidément, son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter de toutes les manières possibles… Voilà que maintenant il subissait des hallucinations sonores… Pour un peu il croirait que Luberier avait raison de le faire surveiller de si près. Ignorant l'élancement douloureux qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine, il continua sa lecture avec davantage d'avidité. Vivre lui était de moins en moins supportable…

- Tu n'a pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit de dégager. Alors, dégage ou je vais devoir te foutre dehors.

La voix retentit de nouveau comme un coup de tonnerre glacial. Si une corde ou un poignard avait été présent dans cette pièce, nul doute qu'Allen en aurait alors profité pour mettre un terme définitif à cette souffrance en lui qui ne cessait de croître. A bout de forces, il ferma les yeux et tenta de lutter contre ces illusions qui n'en finissaient pas d'empoisonner son existence.

- Ce n'est pas la réalité, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu es entrain de rêver… Tu es tout seul dans cette pièce, ok ? Il n'y a personne. Tu es juste entrain de débloquer complet…

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Reprit la voix d'un ton agacé. Je t'ai dit de dégager, pas de te mettre à délirer. J'ai pas le temps de jouer les psys, alors dégage. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande avant de t'en foutre une. Et ça, c'est à moi.

Une main s'empara du livre qu'Allen tenait. Stupéfait, celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et se leva précipitamment pour faire face à l'opportun. Devant l'individu qui se tenait devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible… Oui, voilà, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas dans la réalité. Il devait encore être entrain de rêver. Car rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer la situation. Seule son imagination devait être responsable du fait que Kanda se tenait devant lui à ce moment précis, une expression menaçante sur le visage. Il devait véritablement être entrain de délirer, seule cette explication s'avérait un minimum plausible…

Et pourtant, tout semblait si réel… Les détails de la pièce et du visage qui lui faisait face étaient si précis… Les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient si violentes… Le bruit assourdissant de son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sa bouche soudainement devenue aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara, ce poids sur son estomac qui s'allégeait, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être réveillé. Cependant, un doute subsistait dans son esprit : il avait peut-être fini par s'inventer un monde imaginaire, un monde où l'absent serait présent. Il avait très bien pu devenir complètement fou à force de subir toute cette douleur. Allen souhaita alors de tout son cœur de ne jamais sortir de ce rêve, si toutefois il s'agissait bien d'un songe…

Mais la claque qui atterrit en plein sur sa joue droite n'était pas une illusion, elle, et elle lui fit réaliser qu'il était bel et bien conscient. Et par conséquent que Kanda se tenait bel et bien en face de lui à cet instant précis… Etonnement, surprise, stupeur, effroi, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il avait tout simplement l'impression de se retrouver plongé dans la quatrième dimension. Il revoyait encore l'arche s'ouvrir pour ensuite se refermer sur l'être qui comptait tellement pour lui… Son esprit avait été assommé par l'évidence d'une réalité encore impensable il y a quelques secondes.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que, conduit par une joie incrédule, il se leva pour sauter au cou du kendoka. Bien entendu, celui-ci demeura froid et distant sous l'étreinte chaleureuse du plus jeune et il se contenta de le repousser sèchement. La règle avait toujours été limpide chez lui : aucune marque d'affection. Pourquoi un retour qui avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus inattendu, de plus mystérieux et de plus surprenant changerait-il les choses ? Allen finit par se remettre partiellement de toutes les émotions qui s'étaient succédées en lui, enfin il s'en était suffisamment remis pour se rendre compte de son geste déplacé et rempli de guimauve et pour articuler quelques mots.

- Désolé, laissa-t-il échapper en s'éloignant de Kanda. C'est juste que… Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas du tout… Je suis surpris de te voir ici…

- C'est ma chambre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que je me trouve dedans. C'est plutôt ta présence ici qui n'est pas normale.

La réplique avait la température polaire d'un blizzard sibérien, et elle était accompagnée d'un air qui oscillait entre mépris et colère. La situation commençait à vraiment devenir étrange : pourquoi agissait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Peut-être mais je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais…

- Et bien je suis là. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ?

- Je lisais. Je suis assigné à résidence, je te signale. Alors, je m'occupe comme je peux. Mais, moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es revenu. Je t'ai donné la chance de fuir, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas saisie ? Pourquoi ?

- Dégage !

Allen connaissait l'expression qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son interlocuteur et il savait très bien qu'il commençait à sortir de ses gonds, signe qu'il ne fallait pas insister - à moins d'être suicidaire. Préférant ne pas jouer avec le feu, il fixa Kanda un moment puis il s'avança vers la porte. Juste avant de partir, il déclara d'une voix grave :

- Peut-être que tu ne veux pas t'expliquer. Mais je ne serais pas le seul à me poser des questions, tous ceux qui tiennent à toi vont s'en poser. Et malgré tous les mensonges que tu peux t'acharner à trouver, la vérité finira bien par être découverte un jour ou l'autre… Tu devrais y réfléchir.

Sans même attendre une réaction ou une réponse, il quitta la pièce et il retourna à sa chambre. Animé d'une nouvelle détermination, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour trouver les raisons du retour de Kanda, que celui-ci soit coopératif ou non. Et vu la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il savait très bien qu'il allait devoir se battre pour percer à jour toute cette affaire… Et quelque chose lui disait que le plus dur était à venir… « Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à faire de mes journées » pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire ironique.

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen avait commencé son investigation à propos du mystère qui entourait Kanda. Mystère qui s'épaississait de jour en jour face à son comportement de plus en plus étrange. Tout le monde avait en effet remarqué un changement net chez l'exorciste et tout le monde se posait des questions à voix basse. Parce que se montrer froid, distant et catégorique était une chose mais qu'être glacial, asocial et volontairement blessant en était une autre.

Alors, afin d'éviter que, chacun leur tour, ils ne finissent découpés par la fine lame de Mugen, Allen était bien décidé à lever la vérité sur ce retour mystérieux, source de tout le problème selon lui. Il était bien sûr aller fureter dans les dossiers de Komui. Cependant, à part des projets d'expériences dont la pensée lui faisait immédiatement dresser les cheveux sur la tête, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien intéressant. Et depuis quelques jours, il observait le Grand Intendant d'un œil particulièrement méfiant où brillait la peur. Cet homme était décidément un danger pour la Terre entière… Il en avait la preuve à présent. En tout cas, comme la section scientifique n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances, il avait espionné Kanda pour essayer de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une miette d'hypothèse d'indice. Malheureusement il avait vu la mort de très près une dizaine de fois en deux jours quand le kendoka s'apercevait qu'il le suivait, et son instinct de survie avait fini par prendre le dessus sur sa curiosité. Il abandonna donc toute idée de filature, il ne tenait pas vraiment à bouffer des pissenlits par la racine de sitôt.

Un autre moyen lui vint alors à l'esprit, soufflé par une audace sans limite et sans peur : il devait s'introduire dans la chambre de l'exorciste et fouiner un peu partout comme il savait si bien le faire. Bien sûr, si jamais il avait le malheur de se faire prendre, il était bon pour être envoyé directement aux Enfers sans même avoir eu le temps de faire son testament. Et il serait aussi probablement privé d'enterrement, faute de cadavre suffisamment intact. Mais le risque valait la peine d'être encouru si jamais il parvenait à éclairer toute cette affaire. Puis, confidence pour confidence, il devait bien avouer qu'il était très inquiet pour Kanda… Il se doutait bien qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de terrible pour que son comportement de glaçon devienne digne de la banquise du Pôle Nord. Et il craignait que le brun ne s'en soit pas remis… Alors, oui, il était obligé de tout mettre en œuvre afin de découvrir la vérité. Même si il devait risquer sa vie dans cette entreprise suicidaire.

Il profita donc du moment quotidien où Kanda sortait de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner. Se restaurer était la seule raison qui le conduisait à sortir de sa tanière. Et sur le trajet du réfectoire, il trouvait toujours de multiples occasions pour terrifier chaque personne qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Réglé comme une horloge, le kendoka ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à midi pile et Allen put le voir entrain de se défouler sans aucun scrupule sur un pauvre employé de la section scientifique qui passait par là - paix à son âme. Il en profita alors pour se faufiler discrètement dans la pièce et il referma la porte derrière lui avec soulagement : le plus dur était fait.

Il inspecta l'endroit du regard en cherchant quel serait l'endroit idéal pour cacher un secret. Il ouvrit d'abord tous les tiroirs de la commode pour farfouiller et voir ce qui pouvait se cacher sous les affaires de Kanda. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il observa attentivement chacune des étagères de la bibliothèque pour voir si rien n'avait changé comparé à son souvenir. Mais ici non plus il n'y avait rien. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la table de nuit : mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Près du lit, c'était la cachette idéale… Il se précipita sur le tiroir et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. D'abord, il cru qu'il avait définitivement échouer quand une tache rouge attira son attention dans le coin au fond à droite.

Sa main s'empara alors d'un ruban qu'il reconnut sans peine : il lui appartenait… Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ce ruban, il ne l'avait jamais montré à personne. C'était un souvenir de Mana qu'il avait toujours gardé précieusement dans ses affaires. Il ne le portait que très rarement, et toujours accroché à son poignet de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait perdu après son arrivée à la Congrégation. Il ne savait pas quand exactement car de nombreux évènements s'étaient déroulés… Un matin, il s'était juste rendu compte que la boite où il le rangeait était vide et il avait pensé l'avoir perdu au cours d'une mission… Mais, voilà qu'il le retrouvait dans la chambre de Kanda. Est-ce que celui-ci l'avait trouvé par hasard et l'avait gardé sans s'en rendre compte dans sa table de nuit ? Ou bien est-ce que…

Sa question se suspendit brutalement dans son esprit quand le son de la poignée de la porte qui tournait parvint à ses oreilles. La peur lui paralysa tout le corps et il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Au lieu de courir se cacher pour au moins essayer de sauver sa peau, il resta au contraire immobile, statufié dans sa position. Lentement, avec l'impression que le temps s'était brutalement arrêté, il leva les yeux vers celui qui venait d'entrer, et qui n'était autre que Kanda. Ce dernier apparut d'abord totalement stupéfait en découvrant le plus jeune entrain de fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais, bien vite, seule la colère, et même une fureur noire, s'empara de l'expression de son visage. Allen déglutit avec difficulté, sentant sa dernière heure venue. En effet, le kendoka se précipita sur lui, Mugen à la main, et il le plaqua contre le mur brutalement, apposant la lame brillante de l'acier sur la gorge pâle de l'exorciste. Celui-ci saisit la main qui écrasait son épaule contre le mur dans une vaine tentative pour se dégager. C'est alors que Kanda vit le ruban rouge - que le benjamin n'avait pas lâché malgré l'attaque - et à sa vue, il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et il recula précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aboya-t-il d'une voix sourde et pleine de menaces qui s'annonçaient toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Allen tenta le tout pour le tout. Dernier espoir et ultime audace de l'homme qui se sait condamné d'avance.

- J'essaye juste de découvrir la vérité vu que tu ne veux rien dire. T'es invivable depuis que t'es rentré alors j'veux comprendre. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Et tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ? Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'un simple _Moyashi_ pourrait faire ?

Le ton méprisant, la réplique cinglante et le dédain dans sa voix frappèrent le plus jeune en plein cœur. Il savait très bien que le seul but était de le blesser pour lui faire payer sa curiosité et pour le forcer à partir. Et même si cela l'atteignait de plein fouet en son fort intérieur, il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Il faut dire que depuis quelques semaines, il avait fait d'énormes progrès en comédie, et que dans ce genre de situations c'était loin d'être négligeable.

- Tu aimes me rabaisser, hein ? Répliqua-t-il. Seulement, ça prend pas. Je sais que tu m'estimes un minimum. Cette nuit-là, ça se voyait, même toi tu ne peux pas le nier.

Il revoyait encore le sourire de Kanda et ces mots « Merci Allen Walker », ces mots qui n'avaient cessé de résonner dans sa tête depuis quatre mois, ces mots auxquels il s'accrochait pour ne pas sombrer davantage.

- Si j'ai pu t'aider une fois, je peux tout aussi bien recommencer, poursuivit-il avec détermination.

- Tu as _cru_ m'aider serait peut-être plus exact. Tu dis toi-même que je suis invivable. C'est pas ce que j'appelle aider les gens.

- Sauf que tu étais déjà asocial avant, tu as juste empiré. Puis je ne t'ai jamais forcé à passer la porte, tu y es allé tout seul. J'pense plutôt que tu as eu suffisamment de temps et d'inaction pour penser à tout ce qui s'était passé, et que tu as énormément souffert…

- Bien sur que oui j'ai souffert ! Explosa-t-il sans le laisser finir. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien ressenti quand Il est mort dans mes bras ? C'était ma raison d'être dans ce monde ! Alors, ouais, je me donne le droit d'être invivable, parce que moi je n'ai plus de vie maintenant.

Un instant, Allen crut que Kanda allait l'attaquer une nouvelle fois sous le coup de sa colère, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de croiser les bras tout en le fixant de son air le plus méprisant. Les coup d'œil qu'il jetait sans cesse au ruban rouge y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose…

- Je suis désolé, vraiment… Je sais très bien à quel point c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un…

Le brun faillit laisser échapper une réplique cinglante, mais il connaissait plus ou moins l'histoire de Mana et il trouvait bas d'attaquer Allen sur ce sujet. Il était furieux et une partie de lui aurait bien aimé voir le Moyashi souffrir, en compensation des aveux qu'il venait de lâcher malgré lui. Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêchait au fond de lui. Une chose qui l'agaçait profondément. Une chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, mais une chose qui existait tout de même. Une chose qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se manifester.

- Mais si t'as décidé de revenir, c'est peut-être parce que il te reste malgré tout quelques personnes pour qui vivre ici…

Kanda haussa les sourcils, étonné : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Allen soit si perspicace. Il devait vraiment avoir réfléchi sur la question. En même temps espionner était une bonne aide dans ce genre de cas…

- J'espère que tu ne te comptes pas dedans, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, un peu malgré lui.

Après tout, il fallait bien conserver la carapace intacte. A tout prix.

- Je sais très bien que je n'y suis pas.

Était-ce une hallucination de sa part, ou bien Allen paraissait-il profondément blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire ? Pourtant, il lui avait déjà dit des phrases similaires dans le passé sans que cela ne semble l'atteindre vraiment… Mais jamais il n'avait noté chez lui une telle réaction : un ton sec, un regard assombri, des joues plus rouges… Ses sourcils s'arquèrent encore plus devant ce constat étrange mais ses lèvres restèrent closes. Le silence, pesant et désagréable, s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes, puis Allen se décida à bouger.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, dit-il d'une voix légèrement froide. Je suis désolé d'avoir fouiné dans tes affaires. Je ne recommencerai pas, promis. Je sais que tu t'en fous, tu l'as bien fait comprendre, mais je suis là si t'as besoin. Même si je ne suis qu'un _Moyashi,_ comme tu le dis si bien.

Sans jeter un seul regard à Kanda, qui de toute façon ne répondait pas, il s'avança vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna vers lui et il ajouta une dernière chose en le fixant dans les yeux :

- Au fait, je reprends ce qui m'appartient, l'informa-t-il d'un ton catégorique en lui montrant le ruban rouge.

- Il est à toi, c'est normal.

Devant cette réponse laconique et dénuée de toute émotion, Allen retint un soupir de lassitude, et surtout il ressentit de nouveau cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Sauf que ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs semaines, il s'agissait d'une douleur plus lancinante, plus profonde et plus oppressante. Quasiment insupportable. Il referma doucement la porte et, après un dernier coup d'œil, il se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre. Il comptait bien faire de son lit son ultime refuge désormais… Au moins, enfoui sous sa couette, il pourrait laisser court à tout son chagrin et à toutes ses déceptions. Car, durant cette altercation, la Cruauté s'était révélée sous son plus odieux visage : la froideur, le mépris et, avant tout, l'indifférence de l'être aimé.

Voilà une semaine que Allen demeurait cloitré dans sa chambre et refusait de voir quiconque. Il se contentait de dévaliser ses réserves de nourriture et de profiter de la nuit pour les réapprovisionner. Le reste du temps, il restait au fond de son lit et il tentait d'oublier sa misérable existence. Et entre deux accès de larmes incontrôlables, il se laissait bercer par la voix de Neah qui lui promettait l'oubli salvateur et l'évaporation de sa douleur. A certains moments, il était bien tenté de tout abandonner, de tout laisser tomber et de tout oublier. Mais, il se rappelait alors de sa mission, de ses amis et de ses promesses. Le ruban rouge était là pour lui rafraichir la mémoire face aux propositions de Neah. Il lui permettait de ne pas céder, du moins pour le moment, à la tentation de l'alléchante perspective de l'oubli. Alors, non il ne renoncerait pas au rêve. Non il ne renoncerait pas au désir. Non il ne renoncerait pas à son idéal.

Seulement, pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de retrouver son énergie. La machine était là mais le moteur manquait… Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que ce chagrin lancinant finirait par diminuer progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Avec le temps. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait, dans une attitude complètement passive au fond de son lit. Il attendait que le temps fasse son œuvre et qu'il emporte cette souffrance loin de lui. Il avait tellement voulu l'aider, il avait tellement voulu lui offrir une chance d'être heureux, il avait tellement voulu lui prouver qu'il était digne de sa confiance.

Et il avait complètement échoué.

Il n'était que ce _Moyashi_, cet exorciste qui faisait tout de travers et qui était rempli de principes idiots à Ses yeux. Il lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il le méprisait, qu'il était insupporté de le voir et qu'il ne le côtoyait que par obligation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu croire que tout serait différent après ce qui c'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu croire qu'un début d'amitié aurait pu faire son apparition ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu croire à la réalisation de ses espérances ? Ces questions, parmi tant d'autres, tournaient sans fin dans la tête d'Allen. Il était entrain de s'autodétruire psychologiquement en se rabaissant sans cesse.

Personne ne se doutait que derrière le visage souriant se cachait une confiance en soi petite et fragile. Tout le monde ne voyait que l'optimisme, la bonne humeur et la jovialité du jeune homme de quinze ans. Personne n'imaginait les doutes incessants, les peurs intérieures et les failles insoupçonnées que recelait son âme dans ses profondeurs abyssales. Il avait toujours eu la force de les dissimuler et de les refouler au fond de lui. Mais maintenant, il ne voyait plus de raisons pour s'efforcer d'être heureux, alors que son cœur n'était plus que miettes et morceaux. Sourire lui paraissait tout simplement impossible en ce moment.

Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à sa porte, fermée à clé et bloquée par sa commode afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Il y était habitué à force : régulièrement, il entendait des coups et des appels provenant de l'extérieur. Il se contentait de les ignorer et de demeurer immobile, enfoui sous ses draps dans une pièce sans lumière. La voix de Lenalee lui parvint aux oreilles, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait être entrain de pleurer, comme toujours, et qu'il risquait d'énormes représailles de la part de Komui quand il sortirait. Mais il s'en fichait complètement, il ne savait même pas si il se déciderait un jour à sortir de sa chambre. Il était bien dans son lit après tout.

Finalement les voix finirent par s'éteindre dans le couloir à son plus grand soulagement. Dès que quelqu'un parlait, il tentait l'oreille dans un espoir naïf d'entendre Sa voix. Cet évènement était aussi près d'arriver que la fin du sister-complex de Komui, il ne l'ignorait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer, et donc de chercher à identifier chacune des voix qui lui parvenait. Leurs paroles importaient peu, seul le timbre comptait. Allen se rendait bien compte qu'il s'approchait chaque jour un peu plus du point de non-retour, de ce point où l'attente devient la seule activité de l'inertie où on se retrouve plongé. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments et toutes les espérances qui les accompagnaient inlassablement. Il se contentait de se traiter de tous les noms sans que cela ne l'empêche de continuer à espérer… Il se sentait vraiment comme un parfait idiot qui devait apprécier de souffrir.

Et il se maudissait d'être ainsi.

La nuit devait sans doute être tombée car, de son refuge, Allen sentit l'agitation quotidienne de Central se calmer progressivement. Il attendit que la nuit s'installe, puis il sortit lentement de son lit. Il alla prendre une douche, ce n'était pas parce que son moral était au trente-sixième dessous qu'il devait sentir le bouc. Ensuite, comme d'habitude, il se rendit dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, afin d'y piquer de la nourriture. Il vit que Jerry lui avait laissé de côté une cinquantaine de sandwichs et tout autant de desserts. Il eut un faible sourire devant la marque d'attention du cuisinier. Ses précédentes excursions dans le garde-manger avaient du attirer son attention… Il commença alors à manger avec empressement car, la nuit dernière, il avait mal calculé ses provisions et il s'était retrouvé à sec en milieu d'après-midi.

Obnubilé par les mets sur la table, il n'avait pas regardé le reste de la pièce et il manqua de s'étouffer avec son sandwich quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette, adossée contre le plan de travail avec une élégance négligée. Il reconnut sans peine la personne en face de lui : Kanda. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette cuisine, à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Surtout qu'il n'y avait que lui, le Moyashi, dans les parages et qu'il ne semblait pas attendre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler sa stupéfaction.

- Je t'attendais.

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent encore davantage et, sous le coup de la surprise, il en oublia même sa faim, pourtant rappelée par les gargouillements de son ventre. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que voulait le kendoka… Un coup il lui disait qu'il n'était rien pour lui et maintenant il l'attendait dans la cuisine pour une raison inconnue. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il ait un comportement aussi étrange ?

- Et pourquoi faire ? Rétorqua Allen, une fois le coup de l'étonnement passé.

- Parce que je veux te parler.

Nouveau choc pour le plus jeune qui dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un air ahuri. Mais, Kanda avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, ce qui cachait son visage et ses expressions. Il était donc impossible de tenter de deviner ses pensées, ou même de voir si il était sincère ou non.

- Ah tiens, je ne suis plus ce stupide Moyashi dont tu te fous royalement ? Rétorqua-t-il.

De la glace pour masquer le désespoir qui l'habitait, et parce que le feu de la colère et de l'orgueil bafoué était tout de même présent.

Comme réponse, un murmure inaudible s'échappa entre les lèvres du brun. Devant le silence d'Allen, qui n'avait bien évidemment pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit, il répéta de manière plus intelligible :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça te blesserait autant. Et ne me force pas à le répéter une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il en jetant sur lui un regard menaçant.

Allen ignora royalement les yeux noirs qui le fixaient et la menace qu'ils contenaient, il commençait à être habitué. Venait-il d'halluciner ou bien Yuu Kanda s'était-il excusé devant lui ? Il devait forcément s'agir d'une illusion, ce n'était pas possible autrement… De véritables et sincères excuses de sa part ? Lui qui ne semblait jamais éprouver de regrets, et qui semblait encore moins capable d'en exprimer devant quelqu'un ? A part Alma, personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir suscité en lui un quelconque remord. Et c'était à lui, Allen, que cela arrivait aujourd'hui… Lui qui n'avait imaginé cette situation que dans ces rêves les plus fous…

Seulement, une question demeurait : pourquoi ? Pourquoi se croyait-il obliger de présenter ses excuses ? Pourquoi l'avait-il attendu cette nuit ? Pourquoi venait-il de contredire en deux phrases toutes les répliques assassines de leur dernière discussion ? Allen ne savait plus du tout quoi penser entre tous ces revirements inattendus… Il était perdu entre les appels à la prudence de sa raison et les emballements remplis d'espérances de son cœur…

- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par murmurer.

- Parce que avant tu n'étais pas autant blessé. Tu dis que j'ai changé, mais toi aussi. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es parti, avoua-t-il à demi-mots.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit et elle devient plus grave, plus sérieuse, plus intense. Quelque chose de majeur se jouait à ce moment-même dans cette cuisine… L'issue était à la fois incertaine et imprévisible. Tout ne dépendait que d'eux désormais. Toutes les cartes avaient été utilisées et ils jouaient là leur dernière partie… Celle d'une fin définitive, ou peut-être celle d'un nouveau départ. Ils en étaient tous les deux pleinement conscients. Mais étaient-ils prêts à courir tous les risques pour briser les mystères et les non-dits qui les entouraient et se dressaient entre eux ?

- Tu m'as aidé. Tu as ouvert l'arche.

- Je voulais t'aider. Je voulais que tu sois heureux. Mais tu es revenu et, comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai échoué…

- Je suis revenu parce que je le voulais.

- Oui, pour être avec les quelques rares personnes que tu apprécies encore sur cette Terre. Marie, peut-être Lenalee et Miranda…

- Non, pour être avec une personne en particulier.

Kanda le regarda droit dans les yeux et Allen sentit son cœur se mettre soudainement à battre la chamade. Il s'interdit d'espérer. Pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de sa bouche…

- Quelqu'un qui porte un ruban rouge à son poignet gauche, ajouta Kanda d'une voix qui se fit murmure.

Allen jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet où le fameux ruban avait repris sa place. Il en défit le nœud et s'approcha doucement du kendoka. Il lui prit sa main gauche et noua le ruban rouge à son poignet. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux n'osait bouger ni parler. Finalement, la main d'Allen frôla celle de Kanda avant de se joindre à elle sans provoquer une protestation ni même une dérobade. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de l'exorciste, un vrai sourire et non le masque qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'endosser depuis quatre mois.

- Merci d'être revenu.

Et Kanda eut un petit sourire à son tour en entendant ses paroles. Un mince sourire certes, mais il se voulait sincère. Et il serra pendant un instant la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne, signe de la création d'un nouveau lien entre eux.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimer cet OS et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! : )_

_Bonne soirée,_

_Léa_


End file.
